Angel
by vballxox
Summary: Taken place after 'For Gedda'. My take on what happens next. The team struggles to find peace and comfort after a death of their own. SPOILERS. And I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

After hearing two or three gunshots, Nick Stokes runs out of the diner. As he reaches for his gun, he glances down the alley. 'That can't be Warrick's car. He left over five minutes ago' he thought to himself. Nick started walking down the alley, holding his gun and keeping his eyes open. As he got closer to the car, he noticed a body in the driver's seat.

"Put your hands up and step out of the car!" Nick yelled. When the still body didn't move, he moved closer to the car. That's when it happened. Nick turned to his side and got sick on the alley road.

"No, no WARRICK." Nick moaned. He crept over to the side of the car. His friend was slouched over with blood everywhere. Nick knew better not to tough the body. This was a crime scene no matter who it was. 'What if he's still alive' he thought. At this point, he had no choice. He wiped away his tears that were now streaming down his face. He was about to reach for the door handle when he thought again. 'I might be destroying important evidence though.'

Nick glanced at his friend again, and fought back a sob. He pulled out his phone, and dialed the number he knew too well.

"Grissom," the voice said after a few rings.

"Grissidon'tknowandwarrickanddead..." Nick blabbled on.

"Nick is that you? Calm down I cant understand what you're saying."

Nick slumped down onto his knees and sobbed even harder. He took and deep breath.

"Warrick...Dead." he managed to whisper into the phone.

"What Nick? Warricks what?"

Nick was trying to compose himself but he couldn't believe it. He sat in the diner trying to pick up some chick, when his best friend was getting killed.

"NICK. Are you still there? Are you hurt? Talk to me Nick... PONCHO."

"Warricks dead" Nick said so clearly, that he didn't even sound like himself.

"Where are you Nick?" Grissom asked sternly.

"The diner," Nick whispered.

"I'm heading out of my house right now. Don't move, and dont do anything stupid."

Nick just sat there on the cold wet pavement and sobbed, rocking back and forth. 'How is this happening? Why 'Rick?' Nick kept asking himself. He sat there for what seemed like forever. He was surrounded by silence. All the noise he could hear was the noise coming from himself. His heavy breathing and sobbing.

Then, he heard his name, and a bunch of loud sirens.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was pretty much a blur for everyone on the team. Seeing one of 'them' dead, in the body bag, and back to the lab was heart wrenching.

"Nick, I know this is tough for you, but just tell me what happened," Jim was asking him.

"Me and Warrick were the last ones to leave the diner. He left, and I stayed. About five minutes later, I heard... Gunshots. I walked out of the diner right away and pulled my weapon out. I walked down the alley and then..." he couldn't continue.

"Did you touch anything?"

"No, but I did get sick near the car, and I walked right up to the door. That's it."

"Ok, that's all we need for now"

Nick stayed standing be the police car and was watching the day shift start arriving. The team was hands off as it was one of their own.

"Come on Nick, I'll give you a ride home"

It was Grissom. He looked just as horrible. Nick obeyed and climbed into his truck. The ride home was silent, and when they reached Nick's house, all they said were goodbye. After dropping Nick off, Grissom drove around for a while. He couldn't bring himself to go home. He found himself driving to Catherine's. Afterall, wasn't it his job to make sure everyone was holding up ok?

Grissom knew how close Catherine and Warrick were, and could sense this was not going to go well. When he knocked on the door, it swung open immediately. It was Lindsey.

"How's your mom holding up?" he asked her almost immediately.

"You better come in," She said stepping aside. When Gil looking into the family room, the TV was on low, but loud enough that you could hear. It was on the news, and a picture of Warrick's face flashed on the screen. Then he saw Catherine. But she wasn't alone. Even though she was a crumpled mess on the couch, she was surrounded by Greg, and Nick, who appeared to have just arrived. They were all staring at the screen, everyone of them looking broken. When Grissom walked into the room, Catherine looked over.

"Oh Gil," She whispered as she stood up and went over to hug him.

"Why,..? He's gone. He's really gone."

She crumpled to the floor, and sobbed. Everyone was crying by now, even Gil had tears in his eyes. He helped Catherine off the floor, and to the couch. She curled back into the fetal position and wept. Nick cleared his throat,

"I think we should all stick here together for the night." He was trying hard not to cry. Grissom was hesitant at first, but then he realized they all needed one another right about now. He took off his jacket and joined Catherine on the couch.

"I'm just calling the lab to let them know where we are." Griss dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi Judy, Gil here...Yes actually we will be staying at Catherine Willow's this evening...mmm... Thank you." He shut the phone and sighed. 'Dont cry Gil, not here, not now.' As much as he told himself this, he couldn't hold it in much longer. A tear slid down his cheek. He sobbed quietly in the still room. Sniffs and sobs coming in every direction.

"I just can't believe this" Nick said.

"None of us can Nicky," Catherine whispered.

Grissom glanced at his watch and read 1:24 AM. They were all exhausted. The room grew still again, the only think you could hear were cries from everyone. Eventually, everyone managed to cry themselves to sleep. All but one. Gil Grissom.


	3. Chapter 3

Gil could feel it coming. He had this feeling everytime he was about to have a migraine. He felt like he might be sick, and quickley made his way to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he got up and leaned against the sink and stared into the mirror. He looked horrible. 'Why Warrick? Why oh Why?' he asked himself. Just thinking about it brought him to tears. He walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. Everyone was sleeping except for Lindsey. She looked worried, and tired. Gil knew how close Catherine and Warrick had been, and so Lindsey must have been feeling some pain too. He leaned his head back, and closed his eyes and wept quietly. He was in deep thought when a knock on the door interrupted it. He was about to stand up and get it, but Lindsey said,

"I'll get it."

'If only it could be Warrick' he told himself. He heard Lindsey open the door, and then heard a farmiliar feminine voice.

"I got here as soon as I could," she sounded like she was crying.

"How is everyone?" Grissom heard Lindsey whisper something back, and then their voices became muffled. Then the door shut closed again. Gil wondered who was at the door, but he was too tired to get up and check. His head was pounding and the migraine was getting wose by the minute. He tried blocking everything out, but he couldn't. He heard Lindsey sit back down where she was originally. He managed to whisper,

"Who was at the door Linds?"

He didn't receive an answer, but felt someones hand cover his. They entwined their fingers with his.

"It's me Gil. I'm so sorry. I...I... came as soon as I heard." she was crying.

"Sara?" he whispered and creaked his eye open. He saw her beautiful face and met her gaze. He pulled her in and kissed her oh so gently. He pulled away, and closed his eyes again.

"It's awful." he whispered before he started crying again.

"I know honey, I know." Sara said soothly.

She squeeze herself on the couch between Grissom and Catherine. Gil pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arm around her. They held onto each other for dear life, crying the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

The shrill of his phone brought Gil back to reality, as well as everyone else in the room.

"Grissom," he said into the phone.

"OK. Yes... Catherine's place... Ok Jim, I'll talk to you later.. Yes thanks for calling."  
He shut his phone and opened his eyes. Everyone else in the room was beginning to wake up. Catherine was the first to speak.

"That was all a dream right?" she whispered hopefully. When noone answered, she knew it wasn't. She sat up and looked beside her.

"Sara?" she asked tearfully. Sara just nodded.

"Oh Sara," the woman said wrapping her arms around her, both crying into each other's shoulder.

"Sara, is that really you?" Greg asked from across the room.

After everyone hugged, Nick turned on the TV and they all watched the NEWS.

"Breaking News. One of Las Vegas' own CSIs was found murdered late last night in an alley. Police confirm they do have leads, but will not release them until they are sure. One thing we know for sure though. Is anyone ever safe around here anymore..."

The TV then flashed multiple pictures of Warrick in the lab, and a few of him just hanging out and having fun. The last picture was the team photo they took last Halloween. Tears were building up in everyone's eyes.

"This had to happen to Warrick didn't it?" Nick finally said. "He was a great guy. He never did anything wrong, but this had to happen to him didn't it?"

Nick got up and stormed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I'll take care of it," Greg whispered, getting up and following him out of the room. Catherine excused herself and headed for the bathroom. That left Grissom and Sara. They were both silent. They heard Nick getting upset, and Greg helping. They heard Catherine's sobs, and the nose blowing. Then, the water of the shower blocked everything out. It left just them.

"Gil," Sara said gently. When he didn't respond, she placed her hand on his forehead. His eyes flickered open.

"Gil," She said again. "How are you holding up?"

Sara didn't know what kind of response she was going to get. He finally looked up and met her gaze.

"How am I holding up? Warrick is dead. No wait, he was murdered, and I couldn't do anything about it." his voice was rising now. "I lost one of my closest friends, and you, YOU are asking ME how I'm holding up?"

He was staring at her now. Wide eyed. Sara knew she wasn't expecting something good, but she had never expected an outburst like this. She wiped away her tears and stood up. She walked over to the window, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sara, I'm..I.. I'm sorry," she felt his hand on his back.

"I never should have said that..I.. I.. just can't believe.. he's.. he's... gone." he was crying now. Sara couldn't believe this. She had never seen Grissom in any state like this. Other than a few tears here and there, nothing has ever made him weep like this. She watched him slump to the floor.

"I'm so sorry.." he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg and Nick heard all the commotion, and shortly came back into the living room. Grissom was still on the floor, and was clearly upset.

"Look guys," Greg began quietly. "We think we should stick together. So me and Nick are going to stay with Cath, and you two can head home."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked him, still trying to soothe Grissom.

"Yes, you guys should head home and get some rest."

Everyone helped Grissom off the floor and him and Sara made their way to the car.

"Here, hand me your keys," she said gently. He obeyed, and got into the passenger seat. The car ride home was long and quiet. It gave ara some time to think. 'Why did I ever leave him?' she asked herself. 'And now, the first time back is on these terms'. Sara never imagined her homecoming like this. She imagined happy, and a long kiss that felt like something.

The were almost home now. Home. She glanced at Grissom and he was staring out the window. 'Ok' she told herself, 'He is always helping me, so now is a time where he needs me.'

She drove in the driveway and got out. She walked around the car and helped Grissom out and up the walkway. When they reached the door, she fumbled with the keys, but finally got the door opened. Everything looked the same. She was really home. Home for good. They hobbled inside, and shut, and lock the door behind them. Hank raced around the corner and jumped all over Sara.

"My Baby!" Sara said gently patting him. "I'll be back later," she turned to Grissom,

"Lets get you cleaned up," Sara said gently to him. Grissom was showing no reaction to anything at all. He just stared into space, like he was in another world. They walked up the stairs and turned into their bedroom.

"Come on babe, we're almost there,". She steered them into the bathroom, and helped him slip out of his clothes. She turned the shower on and it started fogging up the room already. Sara helped him step into the shower under the steaming hot water. He was still staring into space, but took a hold of her hand. Sara stripped down and hopped into the shower behind him. She helped Grissom get cleaned up, and massaged his scalp for him.

When they were done, she turned off the water and got them each a towel.

"Let's go honey," she said as they stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She helped him get into some clean sweats and an old t-shirt.

"Almost done," she said guiding him to the bed. She got him settled and dressed herself into some of her favorite flannel pajamas. She hadn't worn these in forever. She looked over at him, and he appeared to be asleep. She tiptoed out of the room and headed down the stairs. Hank met her at the bottom.  
"Hey boy! Did you miss me?" he licked her face. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the kettle. Sara knew tea always helped Grissom when he was having a rough day. 'Soup?' she asked herself. In the end, she decided against it, and got the tea ready. When the water was boiling, she turned on the TV. On the news, it was yet again Warrick's story. She felt a lump in her throat. She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands and cried softly. Sara and Warrick had always been close. She was there when he needed her, and he was there for her. The sound of the kettle interrupted her thoughts. She turned off the TV, and poored the tea in two mugs.

Sara turned off all the lights, patted Hank goodnight, and started climbing the stairs. When she got back to the bedroom, she shut the door, and went around to Gil's side of the bed. Sara set the mugs down on the nightstand and turned her attention to the love of her life.

"Gil honey, I brought you some tea."

Nothing. No response.

"Ok, lets sit up for a second," she said as she wrapped her arm around his back and brang him to a sitting postion. She got the mug of tea, and brought it to his mouth. He brought his hand to the mug and wrapped it around Sara's fingers. That was an improvement. He drank some of the tea, and then layed back down. Sara was setting down the mug on the nightstand, when she heard him.

"I love you Sara."

She turned around and looked at him. He was looking at her now, and looked very, very sad. He held up his hand, and gestured for her to take it. She took his hand, and he pulled her towards him. She moved overtop of him, and climbed underneath the covers.

"Come here," he whispered, as he snaked his arm around her cold body, and pulled her close. She fit perfectly into his embrace, and snuggled closer to him. She hadn't been this close to him in months.

"Welcome home sweetie,"


End file.
